


Five Years

by cuddle_me_carl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Porn, Smut, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, human!AU, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean and Castiel's five year anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> It kind of just happened...so there's that.  
> And...there are probably a bunch of typos...I know I didn't capitalize like...at all...I'll fix it...I will.

Dean sits at his desk watching the seconds tick by...

He is off of work in three minutes. Three minutes, who knew 180 seconds would feel like a life time.

The clock reads five, and dean bolts for the door, nearly running into the poor intern on his way out. He jumps into the impala, careful not to scratch her inside or out...and floors it home. He thinks of what is waiting for him, honestly that is all he has been thinking about since he left home.

Today is His and Castiel's anniversary, five years they have been married. Five glorious years, and dean just cannot wait to see and hold and kiss cas.

His cas, his angel.

He makes it home in record time, some how he managed to not get a ticket...apparently someone is looking out for him. He parks Baby in the garage of their small but warm home and walks inside. Dean can smell the roast cooking in the oven, making his mouth water.

He makes it to the kitchen and sees his husband cas making pecan pie. Dean smiles, how did he manage to get so lucky. Not only is cas gorgeous, HE MAKES PIE.

Dean quietly walks up behind cas, wrapping his arms around his middle and kisses at his angel's neck and down to his shoulder.

"Heya, cas. I missed you"

"Hello, dean. You were only gone for nine hours."

Cas smirks, he never expected for dean to become so attached but he quite enjoys the fact he has.

"I know, I know, but still...I would have loved to be able to spend the day with you."

Dean sucks a small bruise onto cas' neck earning himself a hum of delight.

"If you keep that up babe, we won't make it through dinner...and I'm making your favourite pie...you wouldn't want to miss out on that would you."

Cas gently elbows dean and continues with assembling the pie.

"Something's are better than pie, cas"

Cas turns around abruptly. A smile with a hint of playful shock on his face.

"Oh really now, Winchester? Now what things are those?"

He wraps his arms around his husbands neck and awaits the response. Dean grins devilishly and lifts cas onto the counter, carefully avoiding the pie of course, and kisses him passionately. Cas tightens his grip on dean and pulls him in with his legs, trying to have as much contact with his lover as possible. Dean' hands slowly pull cas' shirt up and off of his love.

Suddenly the oven dings, telling them both they need to calm down and have dinner, or at least remove the roast from the oven so it won't burn. As cas goes to remove the roast and put in the pie, deans stomach grumbles.

"I guess I am hungry after all..."

They sit down at the table and enjoy their anniversary dinner and pie, talking about the years they have been together, and how their days went. They wash the dishes and dean accidentally splashes water on cas...This ends with a playful water duel that leaves the kitchen soaked and in need of a cleaning...as well as very drenched men.

They laugh and head to their room, stripping and kissing, trying to keep contact with each other as much as possible. Dean lifts cas onto the bed and kisses down his neck to his chest all the way down to his hips. Sucking at the skin and leaving bruises down the path he chose. Cas moans and tries to pull dean closer to him but fails, letting out a small whimper. Smirking, Dean reaches into the side table and grabs the lube and lays on top of cas

"I love you, cas"

"I love you, dean"

Cas smiles as his hands trace circles and lines up and down deans back, getting lower until he reaches deans ass pinching his cheeks lightly. He pulls dean's legs so that he is now straddling him. Cas lubes up his fingers and gently starts to work open his husband. Dean moans as cas adds a finger, his breathing speeds up and he starts to fuck himself on cas' fingers.

"Cas, more, I need you, I need more" his voice wrecked and filled with need.

Castiel happily obliges, lubing up is dick with his free hand. He slowly takes out his fingers only when he is ready to replace them with his cock. Dean moans cas' name as he sits on cas' dick, letting it fill him up. Letting the feeling of slight pain turn to pleasure. Dean leans down to kiss his lover once before he starts fucking himself on cas' dick. His moans grow louder as he picks up the pace. Cas moans and speaks broken phrases of praise and love. Dean's pace quickly grows sporadic and his ass clenches around cas, causing cas to tip over the edge filling up his husband. Dean feels himself being filled and it pushes himself over as well, coming all over his angel's chest. Dean collapses onto cas, their breathing fast and tired. Both sated, but messy. Cas looks at dean lovingly.

"Happy anniversary, babe"


End file.
